Love Story
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Sixth in Sky of Night Saga. “Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story - baby just say yes”


Love Story

By: Hitokiri Musei  
Rated: K+

Summary: "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story - baby just say yes" IchiHitsu, yaoi, BTTE universe.

Yes, another Behind Those Teal Eyes story… I can't help it, they're so much fun! This one is for Toshiro's birthday, actually. Just a tidbit of something that I thought might happen, so here we go… I hope you enjoy it!

I have no idea where this came from. Really. It's a little… well, mushy. And horribly cheesy. And OOC. But that's okay. It's adorable.

I don't own Bleach or Taylor Swift's "Love Story."

* * *

Toshiro smiled slightly, his fingers tracing along the planes of his husband's chest, gentle and cool. Ichigo was sleeping soundly, soft snores echoing from his mouth, his arm warm and solid around Toshiro's slender waist. The small _taichou_ snuggled closer, pressing a cool kiss to Ichigo's throat.

The larger man shifted slightly at that, his eyes fluttering open. "Hmm…_ yuki hime_?"

"It's our anniversary today…" Toshiro murmured softly.

Ichigo blinked, and then smiled slightly. "Yea. I remembered. Our first one."

Toshiro felt warmth swell in his chest, and he pressed his face to Ichigo's shoulder. "Time has passed so fast… I can't believe that it's already been that long. I thought that it was going to always last."

That made the orange head blink, and he rolled, Toshiro beneath him. "It is always going to last." He smiled, leaning down to kiss him lovingly, slow. "I love you, _yuki hime_, and that's never going to change."

With those words Ichigo pushed himself up, stretching before standing. Toshiro blinked, sitting up. "Ichigo?"

The orange-head flashed a grin in his direction. "I'll see you later, okay Toshiro? I have some stuff to do."

Toshiro nodded slightly, not wanting to question. Ichigo noticed his reluctant agreement and leaned down to kiss him again. "Don't worry, it's for our anniversary, you'll like it."

And then he was gone.

Toshiro blinked, and then smiled. "Knowing that numbskull, this should be interesting."

The rest of the day seemed to pass without too much going on. Toshiro didn't see his husband again, and after he dropped the twins off with Unohana he hadn't seen them either. Some part of him was faintly worried about what Ichigo was doing, but he told himself to remain calm.

Around twilight someone came up to him in the office, carrying a single white rose with a rolled note attached to the thorn-less stem. The woman smiled, holding it out. "For you, _taichou_."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow faintly, but smiled slightly and thanking the woman before sending her out. He fingered the petals gently, a smile on his face before reaching down to unroll the note.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

Toshiro snorted faintly. Ichigo had been only 15 at the time, and yet the attraction had been instant and powerful. He too remembered that time, and he knew that it was as though it was fate at work when they met. A soft smile came to his lips, and he read the rest of the note.

_We danced around each other for five years, yuki hime. Come to the place where I finally asked you to be mine for the first time. _

Ah… Toshiro would never forget that place. He smiled, pushing aside his work and heading out of the office, stepping into _shunpo_ as he left the building. The cool night air flowed past him, and he moved faster, his heart pounding with anticipation.

The grass was cool against the thin white fabric of his socks as he hit the ground at the gardens in the Seireitei, his teal eyes searching the area for his husband or anything else. He spotted the single white rose, identical to the first one, sitting on the bench that he had sat on so long ago when Ichigo had first worked up the courage to ask him to be his boyfriend.

There was another note, and Toshiro smiled as he unrolled this one.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

Sneaking had been imperative back then. Their relationship had been forbidden for a while, Ichigo wasn't a true _shinigami_, and Toshiro was a _taichou_. They had hidden their full relationship for a long time, both sneaking away to be together, and Toshiro managing to find ways to get to the real world to be with him.

_Life sure got crazy after that… Now come home, to where you first told me the news of our coming family._

Toshiro shook his head, turning back towards the building in the distance. Ichigo seemed intent on leading him on a wild goose chase, but some part of the small man didn't mind. This was something that was exciting and he was willing to go.

Again the single white rose was settled in the middle of the floor, the rolled note sitting beside it. Toshiro lifted it and unrolled the paper, his teal eyes glimmering as he saw the words.

_This love is difficult, but it's so real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess._

_Children made things hectic for a long time, but I wouldn't take any of it back. You are the other half of my soul, and our love is something that I wouldn't trade for anything. Come back to me, yuki hime, somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run…_

He didn't wait this time; Toshiro stepped into _shunpo_ and headed out to the meadow outside of the walls of the Seireitei. He and Ichigo had found this place not long after they had gotten together, and he knew with all of his heart that this would be where Ichigo waited, somewhere that they could be alone.

It was dark by the time Toshiro got there, and he stood in the center of the meadow, looking around him. There was no sign of Ichigo anywhere around, and he felt a little bit of irritation flow through him.

Time passed, and the small _taichou_ sighed, before starting to walk. There was a flash, and then Ichigo was in front of him, a smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

Toshiro crossed his arms. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo knelt down in front of the white-haired _taichou_ pulling his hand out from behind his back. Toshiro saw his wedding ring there in his hand, looking down at his own hand before realizing that it was gone. Ichigo grinned. "I think that's it's time that I do this right."

"Marry me, Toshiro." He grinned. "I might not have done it right the first time, but I love you, and that's all I really know. We'll always be together, and this will never end. You'll never be alone, because I'll always be at your side."

Warmth flooded through Toshiro's body and he smiled, throwing his arms around Ichigo's neck and kissing him deeply. He rested his forehead against his husband's, chuckling faintly. "_Baka_."

Ichigo's smile grew. "Yes?"

Toshiro laughed. "Yes! You idiot, did you think I would say anything but that?" He kissed him again. "But I did love it. Thank you, Ichigo. I don't think that I would rather have gotten anything else for our first anniversary."

The orange head kissed him, holding their bodies together. The moon shone down, and Toshiro felt his heart soar as he realized that Ichigo was right; this would never end.

__

Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

* * *

See? Really cheesy. But listening to that song just made me think of the two of them, and I figured, hey, why not write something else for the Behind Those Teal Eyes universe for Toshi's birthday! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
